Opera time table W39/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 26.09.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:02 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:15 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 04:41 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 05:39 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 06:41 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 09:15 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 12:18 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 14:52 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 17:48 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 20:25 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:00 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 27.09.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:33 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:51 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 07:52 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 11:50 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 14:00 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:41 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 19:20 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 22:14 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) 22:55 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 28.09.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:14 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 04:00 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 05:28 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 07:55 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 10:28 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 11:44 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria di Rohan (1988) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 13:55 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 16:16 Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) 18:14 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 20:16 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 22:40 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 29.09.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:46 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® Ambroise Thomas - La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) Charles Gounod - La reine de Saba (The Queen of Sheba) (2001) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) Jules Massenet - Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) Frederick Delius - Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 30.09.2016 - Friday/Freitag Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 01.10.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:35 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 03:15 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 05:26 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 07:40 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 09:26 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 11:21 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 13:11 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 14:45 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 16:23 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 18:19 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 20:24 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 21:01 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 21:43 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 22:42 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 23:37 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 02.10.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:06 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 03:21 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 05:13 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 06:44 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 07:44 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 09:47 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 11:46 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 13:32 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 15:19 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 17:51 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 18:32 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 20:25 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 22:57 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 39/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016